For Five Years
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga dengan orang tak terduga mengantarkan Ino pada cinta yang selama ini selalu dinantikan Ino./GaaIno AU/fict permintaan maaf kepada reader-reviewer 'Heartbreak Library'


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, My One Third Boyfriend © Shimaki Ako**

**Pair: Gaara Ino**

**Ideas: manga titled 'My One Third Boyfriend'**

**Warning(s): typo, OOC, banyak mind talk (yang pake tanda kutip tunggal, smoga ga bingung)**

**Genre: romance, school-life, shoujo**

* * *

><p>a.n.:<p>

ah, ini sebagai fict 'permintaan maaf' saya, jika (ada) reader yang membaca Heartbreak Library chapter 4 dan merasa saya agak ababil di sana. maafkan ya, saya merasa saya terlalu sensitif di sana. dan juga fict 'terimakasih' untuk semua perhatian yang diberikan kepada saya, I really, really appreciate it, minna-sama.

trus, di fict ini junior high itu SMP ya, dan senior high itu SMA. well, this is for you all, enjoy..

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~~~FOR FIVE YEARS~~~**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

Ino berjalan gontai sendirian sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Dengan bawaan buku di tangan kirinya yang kelewat tebal itu, Ia menghembuskan nafas, sedikit keberatan. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang terlihat dari jendela sepanjang koridor. Cerah. Biru sempurna di awal musim panas. Kaosnya untung saja tidak tebal, kalau tidak pagi yang cerah ini akan jadi nasib buruk. Berkeringat sepanjang pagi, itu tidak bagus dilihat. Ia berhenti sebentar. Lalu terdiam di sana sambil memandangi langit. Diangkatnya tangannya. Seolah ingin menggapai langit. Seolah ingin menjangkau awan tipis yang berarak di atas sana.

'Aku bertaruh. Kalau hanya aku murid kelas duabelas yang belum punya pacar.' Batinnya.

Memang benar sih. Ino sadar kalau selama ini dia hanya menunggu seseorang dengan hati yang tulus. Dia percaya seseorang akan datang suatu hari dan menemukannya. Dan dia senantiasa menantikan itu terjadi. Tapi apa? Sudah hampir selesai masa high school-nya, namun pangeran berhati tulus itu belum datang juga. Bukannya tak mau berinisiatif mencari pacar sendiri. Namun bukannya apa-apa, dia tidak menemukan siapapun yang layak jadi incarannya di angkatannya sendiri. Dan dia berprinsip tidak akan mau dengan adik kelas.

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya lagi.

Ino melanjutkan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dipeluknya erat-erat buku yang sedari tadi ditentengnya itu. Ia bukannya tidak menyadari tatapan aneh dan menahan tawa dari beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan tertawa setelah Ino beranjak jauh. Mata Ino membulat bingung. Berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang. Dan orang-orang yang menahan tawa di belakangnya itu malah mengalihkan muka pura-pura tak melihat Ino. Ino semakin bingung dibuatnya. Namun dia terus saja berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Bagaimanapun, dia tak bisa menegur. Selain karena dia memang tak kenal, sekolahnya merupakan sekolah yang junior high dan senior high-nya digabung. Divisi senior high ada di lantai tiga dan empat, sementara divisi junior high di lantai satu dan dua. Belum lagi sekolah ini tidak mewajibkan seragam. Jadi Ino tak tau mereka itu dari senior high atau junior high. Semuanya bebas berkeliaran di mana saja. Ditambah lagi pertumbuhan anak lelaki sepertinya cepat sekali, sehingga Ino benar-benar tidak dapat mengidentifikasi siapa dari divisi mana. Anak divisi senior high memang biasanya tidak berkeliaran di divisi junior high. Mereka punya tangga sendiri di ujung gedung. Namun kali ini sepertinya karena tahun ajaran baru, tradisi melihat atau menggoda anak baru sedang berlangsung.

"Kenapa sih? Bahkan murid junior high pun bikin lucu dengan penampilanku. Memangnya ada apa?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri sambil manyun dan masih berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang. Namun dia tak menemukan jawaban apapun dari kebingungannya.

Ino sedang berbelok menuju tangga ketika tiba-tiba dia menabrak sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang. Karena memang Ino berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang, jadinya dia tidak melihat orang itu berpapasan dengannya dan malah menabraknya.

"Ups, sorry." Desisnya kemudian.

Ino terpaku melihat orang di depannya. Orang itu juga terdiam memandang Ino dengan ekspresi tak dapat ditebak. Ino merasa pipinya panas. Bagaimana tidak. Seseorang di depannya ini kelewat imut untuk ukuran pria. Rambut merah bata-nya yang tertata agak acak-acakan. Matanya yang sewarna jade dengan celak di sekelilingnya. Dan kulit putih hampir pucat yang tanpa cacat. Kecuali mungkin tato huruf kanji di jidat kiri orang itu. Memang lebih tinggi dari Ino sehingga Ino agak mendongak ketika mata mereka saling bertatapan.

'Tampannya…' batin Ino, dan merasa wajahnya pasti sudah ada semburat merah muda.

"Maaf." Ujar orang itu kemudian memecah kebisuan di antara mereka.

"Oh?" Ino juga memecah lamunannya dengan tampang bodoh.

"Boleh kuambil fotomu?"

'Kenapa dia minta fofoku? Jangan bilang dia jatuh cinta padaku pada pandangan pertama.' Batin Ino lagi. Lalu, "Ah, oh, silahkan saja," jawab Ino canggung.

"Oke." Orang itu lalu mengeluarkan ponsel clamshell-nya dan mengambil foto Ino.

"Eh, itu…kenapa minta fotoku?" tanya Ino setelah orang itu menutup ponsel clamshell-nya.

"Well, itu karena…." Orang itu terdiam lama sebelum menjawab,wajahnye berkespresi yang sulit ditebak, dan Ino harap-harap cemas, "Underwear kamu lucu banget."

Hening.

Masih hening ketika Ino mencerna pernyataan blak-blakan orang itu di otaknya.

"EEHHHH?"

Teriakan Ino serasa menggema ke seluruh gedung sekolah.

Well, ini dia yang bikin Ino jadi bahan tertawaan ternyata. Rok sebetis Ino yang berbahan kain dan model mengembang serta ringan itu ternyata terangkat ketika dia memeluk bukunya di dada. Jadi lah underwear-nya yang bergambar kelinci itu terlihat oleh orang-orang sepanjang koridor.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Sementara Ino membetulkan roknya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Malu. Ino merasa harus mengubur kepalanya seperti ostrich.

"Hapus itu! Cepat! Hapus!" teriak Ino panik pada orang itu sambil berusaha menggapai ponsel clamshell orang itu.

"No way. Katamu fotomu boleh kuambil." Jawab orang itu cuek sambil tak lupa menjauhkan ponsel clamshell-nya dari jangkauan Ino.

"Ap-Apa?" Ino frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang sebegini keras kepala. "Hapus dooong!"

"Kalau kau mau ini kuhapus temui aku di atap nanti saat jam makan siang." Ujar orang itu kemudian sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel clamshell-nya yang masih menunjukkan foto Ino yang, err apa ya, seronok (?) itu.

"Huh?" Ino mengernyit, 'Apa itu tantangan?' batinnya.

"Aku mulai memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan dengan foto ini." Orang itu pura-pura mengkhayal dan mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh Ino.

'Kami-Sama, bagaimana kalau foto itu tersebar. Ini saja aku sudah malu. Bagaimana kalau seluruh sekolah?' Ino membatin panik. Berusaha menimbang-nimgang keputusan yang paling tepat.

"Oh. Kelas sudah hampir dimulai. Aku mau ke kelas." Ujar orang itu tenang sambil beranjak pergi menjauhi Ino setelah melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Ino mencegahnya, "Eh, tu-tunggu dulu." Katanya, bimbang, "Oke. Aku akan menemuimu. Kau jangan lakukan apapun pada foto itu. Got it?" ujar Ino lantang.

"Kau mengancamku? Tidak sadar posisimu sekarang rupanya?" Orang itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau?" Ino serasa naik darah dan ingin sekali meninju orang itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Orang itu lalu benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Ino. Berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengannya.

'Apa-apaan sih orang yang aneh. Tampan sih tampan. Tapi kalau mesum aku jadi jijik juga. Tapi, dia itu siapa sih?' Ino membatin sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Tak menyadari kalau orang itu, yang tadi mengambil fotonya tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Found you." Desis orang itu lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Kelas duabelas tiga ribut seperti biasa jika belum ada Sensei yang masuk. Semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatannnya masing-masing. Bergosip. Anak laki-laki dan perempuan sama saja. Kalau yang lelaki bergosip masalah pertandingan sepak bola maka anak perempuan membicarakan boyband yang baru manggung di kota mereka. Namun Ino tampak lemas duduk di bangkunya. Hanya diam saja dan melamun. Biasanya dia juga ikut bergosip tapi kali ini tidak.

"Arghhhhh…." Ino menempelkan dagunya di mejanya sementara lengannya dibiarkan jatuh di sisi bawah mejanya. Matanya menatap sendu seperti orang baru bangun tidur, tak bersemangat. Ino tidak berniat mengeluarkan bukunya untuk menyiapkan pelajaran pertama.

"Ino-pig. Kau terlihat lebih tua loh kalau begitu." Sahabat Ino yang memiliki rambut pink tiba-tiba berjongkok di depan meja Ino sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Namun mata Ino menatap kosong ke arah depan. "Kau kenapa sih?" tanya sahabatnya itu. Bingung dia melihat Ino yang tak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

Ino masih terdiam sebelum kemudian menghela nafas, "Sakura-forehead, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri tidak sih?" katanya kemudian, masih dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Hum. Ya sudah kalau tak mau cerita." Jawab Sakura cuek. "Eh, tadi kau lewat kelas divisi junior high kan? Apa ketemu cowok baru yang cute?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini dia sudah berdiri dari jongkoknya dan berdiri di depan meja Ino.

"Aku ga ada urusan sama yang begituan." Jawab Ino sambil memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Ih, kau bodoh sekali, Ino-pig." Sakura mendengus, "Kan udah tradisi kalau murid kelas duabelas mesti liat-liat anak junior high yang baru masuk, anak kelas tujuh." Lanjutnya kemudian sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di muka Ino.

"Tradisi apa itu? Bodoh." Ino masih malas dan masih menempelkan dagunya di meja.

Sakura mendecak tak sabar, "Kau ini."

"Kau memangnya melakukannya?" Ino lalu melirik sedikit pada Sakura.

"Maunya. Tapi ga sempat." Sakura menoleh pada Ino lagi, "Hei. Kau ga ingat apa ketika kau kelas tujuh dulu?" tanyanya.

"Hah?" Ino akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan duduk tegak.

"Waktu itu kan banyak sekali anak kelas duabelas yang datang menemui kita." Jawab Sakura sambil menerawang.

Alis Ino berkerut bingung, "Maksudnya?"

"Kau yang paling populer malah. Waktu itu sampai ada yang menembakmu tau. Banyak malah. Masa ga ingat? Kau waktu itu cute banget. Aku aja iri." Ujar Sakura panjang lebar. Namun Sakura sebal juga pada Ino yang ga ingat sama sekali. Sementara Ino mulai mengingat-ingat.

"Masa sih?" kata Ino kemudian sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah malu teringat peritiwa itu. Pada saat itu dia menolak, merasa kalau dia hanya akan belajar saja.

"Yah, kau jadi bikin takut semua orang karena kau tak bisa didekati, Ino-pig." Balas Sakura.

Ino terdiam. Benar. Jadi itu selama ini sebabnya di tidak punya pacar. Mana ada orang yang mau sama cewek judes. Oh tidak, batin Ino lagi. Sehingga dia terdiam saja meratapi nasibnya yang tidak punya pacar itu.

Ino teringat akan orang asing yang ditemuinya tadi lagi. "Wait! Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu sekarang kan!"

"Huh?" Sakura heran dengan perubahan ekpresi Ino. Ketika akan bertanya lebih jauh, Kurenai-Sensei sudah masuk dan memulai pejaran sejarah di kelas mereka. Sehingga mau tidak mau Sakura kembali ke bangkunya sendiri meninggalkan Ino dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Aku mana bisa dapat pacar kan kalau orang itu menyebarkan fotoku. Jadi siapa dia sebenarnya? Dia tidak terlihat lebih tua. Ah tapi tidak pasti. Wajahnya imut sekali sih. Apa dia lebih muda? Atau kami ada di tahun yang sama? Apa dia dari jurusan sains?' Ino membatin selama pelajaran berlangsung. Pikirannya terfokus pada pertemuannya di atap nanti. Dia harus meminta foto itu dihapus. Kalau tidak bisa rusak reputasinya. Oke memang sudah ada beberapa orang yang lihat. Tapi kan kalau seluruh sekolah bisa lebih gawat.

.

.

Lonceng tanda istirahat makan siang berdentang. Ino tersentak dan cepat-cepat membereskan bukunya. Sebelum Sakura bertanya lagi, Ino sudah melesat keluar. Tujuan Ino hanya satu, atap sekolah. Untuk menemui orang aneh yang mengerjainya tadi. Padahal Sakura sudah berencana mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

'Oh baiklah, Ino. Dia bukan orang jahat atau preman kan.' batin Ino berkali-kali ketika menaiki tangga menuju atap.

Sesampainya di atap, Ino menghembuskan nafas dulu. Menenangkan diri. Ino lalu mendorong pintu atap yang tidak terkunci itu. Dan semilir angin menyambutnya mengajak helaian rambutnya menari.

"Permi…." Ino terbelalak tak percaya sehingga tek menyelesaikan ucapannya. Baru saja dia menganggap orang itu adalah anak baik dia malah menemukannya sedang merokok. What the heck! Hilang sudah bayangannya kalau orang itu orang baik.

"Kau telat." Ujar orang itu cuek sambil masih menghisap rokoknya.

"Kau merokok?" Ino berteriak frustasi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang itu.

Orang itu lalu mematikannya rokoknya lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Ino. Kemejanya yang terbuka sampai kancing ketiga itu membuat dadanya yang putih terekspos oleh mata aquamarine Ino.

"Kau telat dan kau hanya bilang itu?" ujarnya dengan suaranya yang datar dan tatapannya yang dingin.

Ino refleks mundur ke arah pintu yang sudah tertutup, lalu berujar gugup, "Apa maumu?"

"Diam di situ." Desis orang itu kemudian masih dengan suaranya yang bernada datar.

Orang itu melangkah lambat ke arah Ino yang masih berusaha mundur. Namun sia-sia karena punggungnya sudah menyentuh pintu. Mau tak mau Ino terpaku di tempatnya. Orang itu terus mendekat. Bau nikotin tercium menguar dari tubuh orang itu.

"Huh?" Ino mengernyit bingung.

'Dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang mesum kan?' batin Ino, dan wajahnya mulai panik. "Tu-Tunggu. Kau mau apa?" ujarnya kemudian ketika orang itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Tangan kiri orang itu dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

"Tenanglah."

"Kau, tunggu, jangan, ini sekolah kan?"

"Tenang saja. Hanya sebentar."

'Inikah? Inikah tujuannya aku disuruh kemari? Kami-sama bodohnya aku percaya pada orang ini.' Ino membatin. Dia sangat cemas akan dirinya kali ini. Rasanya ingin melarikan diri atau teriak. Namun Ia tak mampu.

Lengan orang itu menjulur ke leher Ino. Wajahnya juga mendekat ke pundak Ino. Ino tak dapat bergerak. Serasa tubuhnya beku. Ino hanya berani menutup matanya. Takut. Dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat orang itu berhembus di pundaknya.

"Lihat."

"Eh?"

"Ada kupu-kupu di bahumu."

Ino memberanikan diri membuka mata. Wajah orang itu sangat dekat dengan wajah Ino. Ino bisa mencium bau sisa nikotin yang berhembus dari nafas orang itu. Seketika wajah Ino memanas. Semburat merah muda tergores di parasnya. Ino melihat seekor kupu-kupu bersayap kuning di tangan orang itu, dikepit sayapnya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Oh." Ino hanya bisa melongo.

Orang itu lalu menjauh dari Ino. Berjalan membelakangi Ino.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara dan kau…" dia menoleh pada Ino, "Yamanaka Ino. Benar kan?"

Ino membelalak, bukankah mereka baru pertama kali bertemu? "Dari mana kau…"

Gaara berbalik lagi, membelakangi Ino, "Tak usah takut padaku." Potongnya cepat.

'Maksudnya?' Ino membatin sendiri.

"Itu, hanya karena…." Gaara melepaskan kupu-kupu dari genggamannya, "…aku menyukaimu. That's all." Dia berbalik lagi pada Ino.

Ino tersentak, "Apa?"

"Aku ga minta jawaban sekarang." Gaara berjalan lagi, mendekat ke arah Ino, kali ini dengan langkah tergesa, "Kau akan datang ke sini besok tepat waktu kan?" katanya di depan wajah Ino yang masih memerah.

"Eh, oh?" Ino hanya meng-gagap, masih bingung.

"Kau datang kan?" Gaara berkata lagi, kali ini mendesak, lebih tepatnya memerintah.

"I-Iya!" Ino akhirnya mengiyakan setelah merasa terintimidasi.

Gaara tersenyum kelewat tipis, "Kalau gitu kau boleh pergi." Katanya pada Ino.

Ino lalu mengangguk, "Oke. Sampai jumpa." Ino kemudian berlari kembali ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan Gaara masih berdiri di atap.

Gaara memandangi punggung Ino yang menjauh. Lalu dikepalkannya tangannya erat.

"Aku…Aku melakukannya." Lalu mengacungkan jemarinya yang terkepal ke atas. "Aku melakukannya dengan baik. Yeahh!" Serunya kemudian.

Gaara lalu turun ke lantai dua, ke divisi junior high, berjalan dengan kelewat bersemangat.

.

.

"Ino-pig itu kemana lagi sih?" Sakura merengut karena tidak menemukan sahabatnya, Ino. Padahal mereka biasa makan siang bersama. Sejak dua hari ini Ino selalu saja langsung melesat pergi entah kemana ketika lonceng istirahat makan siang berdentang. Akibatnya ia tak bisa bergosip dengan sahabatnya itu selama jam makan siang.

"Setiap makan siang pasti kabur. Aku jadi curiga." Sakura berucap pada Tenten, lalu membuka kotak bekalnya sendiri.

"Mungkin dia sedang dengan pacarnya, Ino." Jawab gadis bercepol dua, Tenten, cuek. Juga ikut membuka kotak bekalnya dan makan bersama Sakura.

"Bukan. Pasti sesuatu yang lain." Mata Sakura menyipit, "Instingku mengatakan ada sesuatu." Katanya bergaya detektif sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Tenten dengan sumpitnya. Tenten hanya membalas dengan memutar matanya, malas.

.

Semilir angin musim panas memang tidak menyejukkan. Namun lumayan lah untuk menghapus kegerahan sedikit. Ino sedang duduk dengan Gaara di atap sekolah. Makan siang berdua. Sudah dua hari ini begitu. Gaara memaksanya untuk datang setiap hari ke sana.

Ino menjepit sosisnya dengan sumpitnya. "Kau tau, Gaara. Teman sekelasku ada yang baru putus."

Oh yeah, mereka lumayan akrab sekarang. Mungkin Gaara memang bukan tipikal orang yang banyak bicara. Tapi Ino selalu punya topik pembicaraan seru seputar sekolah mereka. Jadi Gaara tak pernah bosan jika Ino sudah mulai bercerita. Dan Gaara selalu diam dan mendengarkan Ino. Bagi Ino sendiri itu sudah cukup, jika Gaara mau mendengarkannya. Setidaknya fotonya sudah dihapus Gaara, menurut pengakuan Gaara, jadi sebenarnya dia sudah agak lega.

"Oh. Menyedihkan." Gaara menjawab sekenanya, namun jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat.

"Hum." Ino mengangguk-angguk, "Berbohong pada semua orang dia. Payah." Ino lalu mengunyah sosisnya. Gaara agak tersentak namun Ino tak menyadarinya dan terus makan. Paras Gaara juga tampak sedikit khawatir. Namun sekali lagi, Ino tak menyadarinya. Mungkin karena Gaara ini tipikal orang yang expressionless kali ya. Ekspresi apapun tak pernah terpapar jelas di wajahnya.

"Padahal ceweknya baik sekali. Eh, malah dibohongi." Ino menyuapkan nasinya, "Aku benci pria pembohong." Ino bergumam, dan itu didengarkan oleh Gaara. Dan kali ini Gaara tak merespon apapun akan ucapan Ino dan meneruskan makan siangnya juga.

"Jadi Gaara, kau sebenarnya anak jurusan apa?" tanya Ino kemudian memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Aku?" Gaara balik tanya, "Kenapa tanya?"

Ino mendelik pada Gaara, "Memang ga boleh?" tanyanya balik.

Gaara gusar, "Kenapa? Kau tak suka padaku?"

Ino mengangkat alis, tanda heran dengan reaksi Gaara, "Aku ga bilang begitu kok." Ino menggeleng. "Kalau aku ga suka aku ga akan datang kesini tiap hari. Bodoh."

"Baguslah." Gaara lalu menutup kotak bekalnya, karena memang makan siangnya sudah selesai.

Mereka, tepatnya Ino, lalu melanjutkan makan dalam diam ketika kemudian Gaara melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah sudah mau masuk. Aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Oh? Oke. Bye."

'Dia benar-benar suka padaku tidak sih? Kenapa pergi duluan dan aku ditinggal? Bukannya dia seharusnya menghabiskan waktu denganku?Apa aku terlalu judes seperti kata Sakura ya?' Ino masih membatin sendiri sambil masih melanjutkan makan siangnya, kali ini dia hanya sendiri di atap itu.

Gaara melangkah lewat pintu atap yang tak pernah dikunci itu. Gaara lalu berhenti sejenak di tangga menuju lantai bawah. Dia menghela nafas dan memandang ujung sepatunya.

"Tsk. Aku ga bisa bilang kan? Sulit banget kayaknya ngomong ke dia. Harrgghh…." Desisnya, pada diri sendiri. Lalu melangkah lagi, gontai menuju divisi junior high.

.

.

Gaara sedang berjalan menuju kelas sambil melihat jamnya pagi itu ketika dia menangkap keributan kecil di koridor.

"Wah, kakak itu cute banget."

"Kakak, kenalan dong."

"Kakak itu manis banget yah."

"Dia itu super-cute ya kan."

Gaara membatin, 'Super-cute?'

"Hai semua~!" Suara yang familiar bagi Gaara.

Gaara lalu menerobos sedikit kerumunan dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, terlebih beberapa hari terakhir, Ino, sedang berdiri di sana sambil melambaikan tangan pada semua anak lelaki yang ada di sana. Rambut pirangnya digerai dan bergelombang. Dengan baju baby doll sampai di atas lutut dan sepatu boots sampai lutut membuat penampilannya sangat cute. Ditambah mata aquamarine-nya yang berbinar ramah pada semua orang. Gaara merasa pipinya sedikit memanas. Dia hanya terdiam melihat kepada Ino. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri dia terpesona.

"Kau? Mau apa dengan baju begini?" ujar Gaara langsung pada Ino di hadapan semua orang, ketika mereka berhadapan. Semua orang di sana memandang heran pada interaksi mereka. Pandangan bertanya-tanya. Pandangan menilai. Pandangan cemburu juga ada.

"Oh." Mata Ino berbinar melihat pada Gaara, "Ga usah salah sangka. Aku cuma…." Ucapan Ino tak selesai karena Gaara menggenggam lengannya keras,

"Ikut aku!" Gaara menarik Ino pergi menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?" Ino berusaha berontak dan menghentak-hentakkan tangannya yang ditarik Gaara.

"Diam!"

Ino tersentak. Gaara membentaknya. Ino jadinya hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Gaara yang tergesa. Mereka berjalan terus dalam diam. Gaara tak melihat ke belakang. Lengan Ino mulai sakit karena terlalu erat digenggam oleh Gaara. Berkali-kali dia meringis. Namun sepertinya Gaara tak mendengarkannya.

Mereka baru berhenti ketika mereka tiba di atap. Gaara menutup pintu atap di belakangnya setelah mendorong Ino ke depannya.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Ino kemudian sambil mengelus pergelangannya yang sudah dilepas Gaara. Bibirnya manyun.

"KENAPA PAKAI BAJU GITUAN?" Gaara berteriak di depan wajah Ino. Meski dia tampaknya marah namun ekspresinya tak terbaca.

Ino tersentak lagi, 'Kenapa? Apa jelek ya? Itukah kenapa Gaara begitu marah?' batinnya.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya mau tampil sedikit, err…easy going." Ino lalu menunduk, "Kau mungkin berfikir karena aku selalu pakai baju yang tomboy maka aku jelek kalau pakai ini, ya kan?" Ino masih memandangi ujung sepatunya. Gaara tak bereaksi apa-apa. Hanya diam memandangi Ino dengan tampang tanpa ekspresinya.

"Mungkin ini sebabnya aku ga bisa dapat pacar. Aku jelek meskipun sudah dandan." Lanjut Ino kemudian, "Aku judes. Aku cerewet. Aku banyak omong." Ino lalu menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Ia merasa malu sekali kali ini. Dia tidak terkejut juga jika bahkan Gaara tak menyukai penampilannya.

"Salah." Desis Gaara kemudian.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya memandang Gaara yang berdiri di depannya. Kedua iris berbeda warna itu bertemu. Pantulan jade Gaara itu terlihat di aquamarine Ino.

"Bukan begitu." Lanjut Gaara lagi.

Gaara melangkah mendekat pada Ino yang terpaku. Gaara lalu meminimalisir jarak mereka hingga Ino bisa mencium bau nikotin dan sedikit mint yang menguar dari tubuh Gaara. Seperti ketika Gaara mengambil kupu-kupu dari bahu Ino. Kali ini Ino juga tak mampu bergerak.

Gaara memejamkan mata dan mencium bibir Ino. Ino terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. Ciuman itu lembut. Ino merasa kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di perutnya. Dadanya mendentum-dentum. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Kamu itu cantik, Ino." Bisik Gaara di bibir Ino. "Aku selalu memikirkanmu, Ino. Bahkan sisi cerewetmu pun cantik." Gaara membuka matanya, "Kenapa lalu kau selalu sendiri dan tak punya kekasih…" Gaara memeluk Ino kemudian, membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Ino yang lebih pendek darinya, meneggelamkan jemarinya di helaian rambut pirang Ino, "…adalah agar kau hanya jatuh cinta padaku. Aku…mencintaimu."

Ino merasa pipinya benar-benar memerah dan panas. Dan ia hanya terdiam membisu. Tangannya dibiarkan menggantung di sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku tak bisa selalu di dekatmu. Dan aku takut…" Gaara kembali membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Ino, "…takut kau akan diambil orang lain."

'Ini terlalu bagus untukku. Apa ini nyata? Pertama kali seseorang menyatakan menyukaiku sebanyak ini. Pertama kali ada yang menyukaiku apa adanya. Ini juga pertama kalinya jantungku berdebar kencang.' Ino hanya mampu membatin saja. Lidahnya benar-benar kelu.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Ino." Gaara berbisik lagi.

Lengan Ino balas menggenggam punggung kemeja Gaara. Erat didekapnya juga tubuh yang merengkuhnya.

"I love you too."

.

.

Ino berjalan santai sambil menenteng kardus berisi alat praktikum. Sakura berjalan di belakangnya. Ino berjalan sambil bernyanyi kecil. Mereka baru saja selesai praktikum di laboratorium di lantai satu. Sakura yang berinisiatif agar mereka berjalan melalui divisi junior high. Agak jarang anak divisi senior high berada di divisi junior high sebenarnya. Karena biasanya tangga di ujung gedung yang digunakan anak senior high untuk menuju kelas mereka. Jadi tidak melewati kelas-kelas divisi junior high.

"Heh, Ino-pig. Berhenti nyanyi-nyanyi deh. Berisik tauk! Di koridor ga boleh berisik!" bisik Sakura kemudian ketika didengarnya sahabatnya itu berjalan sembari bersenandung riang.

Ino menoleh ke belakang, "Oh, sorry, Sakura-forehead." Jawabnya lalu melanjutkan berjalan lagi.

"Jalannya pelan dong. Aku kan jarang lewat divisi junior high. Mau nyari yang cakep nih." Seru Sakura kemudian. "Waa, banyak yang cute loh, Ino-pig."

"Terserah." Ino hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Hey, auramu membuatku jadi tak diperhatikan." Ujar Sakura lagi.

"Apa?" Ino mendelik gusar pada Sakura.

'Ah, iya. Aku kan sudah tak perlu lagi lihat yang lain. Aku sudah punya Gaara. Sakura kuberitahu nanti saja deh.' Batin Ino sambil terus jalan.

Sakura tiba-tiba berseru di telinga Ino, "Eh, itu cakep, deh. Rambutnya merah lagi. Wow."

'Merah?' Ino membatin. Hanya satu orang yang terlintas di benaknya. Namun dipikirnya kemungkinan itu kecil sekali. Namun dilihatnya juga arah yang Sakura tunjuk.

Mata Ino membelalak sempurna. Gaara! Itu benar-benar dia! Baru saja keluar dari kelas delapan dua bersama beberapa anak lainnya. Badan Gaara memang lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya. Mereka tampak bercakap-cakap akrab.

'Sedang apa dia di divisi junior high? Apa dia anak junior high? Kenapa dia tak pernah bilang?' Ino masih membeku di tempatnya.

Ino lalu cepat-cepat mendorong Sakura berjalan membelok di tangga.

"Ayo, Sakura lewat sini saja." Desaknya, dia juga mengikuti Sakura yang didorongnya.

"Eh...Apaan sih? Kita naik tangga yang ujung aja." Sakura protes namun Ino menghiraukannya.

Ino terus mendorong Sakura, "Diam deh."

Berdua, Ino dan Sakura lalu berdiam sebentar di tangga itu. Keduanya masih memegang kardus berisi alat praktikum. Sakura lalu menoleh ke belakang. Anak berambut merah itu, Gaara sedang berjalan melewati tempat mereka, berjalan lurus bersama teman-temannya.

"Gaara-san, aku sedang menyukai seorang kakak kelas lho." Seru seorang anak lelaki berambut kuning cerah pada Gaara yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ohya? Siapa dia, Naruto?" Gaara berujar pada anak di sebelahnya.

"Anak kelas sembilan. Hinata-senpai." Anak berambut kuning cerah itu menyahut riang sambil nyengir.

"Hm."

"Lalu Gaara-san bagaimana?"

"Aku…" Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "…tidak suka wanita yang lebih tua."

'Apa? Jadi dia tidak suka wanita yang lebih tua? Jika dia tau namaku, tentu dia tau aku anak senior high kan?' Seperti petir menyambar dada Ino. Sakit. Ino hanya mampu terdiam.

"Heh? Sok sekali dia, Ino. Katanya dia tak suka yang lebih tua. Huh." Sakura mendengus kesal pada Gaara, lalu menoleh pada Ino, "Eh, Ino kenapa? Kau kok menangis?" Sakura heran melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba menunduk dan meneteskan airmatanya.

'Jadi dia hanya main-main denganku?' Ino tak menjawab Sakura, dia masih terdiam saja sambil menunduk.

"Ino?" Sakura lalu memegang pundak Ino, resah dia melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba begitu.

"A-Aku mengerti sekarang. Dia tak pernah menyukaiku." Bisik Ino kemudian. Ino lalu berjalan cepat menaiki tangga.

"Eh?" Sakura hanya bisa menyusul Ino dengan pertanyaan di benaknya, ada apa dengan Ino.

.

.

Gaara terduduk di atap sekolah sambil merokok. Dimatikannya rokoknya kasar ke asbak. Sudah ada puntung lain di sana yang lebih dulu dimatikan sebelum habis benar. Dia sedang menunggu Ino. Namun Ino tak muncul juga.

"Kemana dia? Kenapa dia ga datang? Sudah tiga hari begini terus. Huh!" Gaara uring-uringan sendiri. Agak frustasi juga. Meski, sekali lagi, tak terpeta jelas ekpresinya itu di wajahnya.

Gaara meraih ponselnya. Lalu menelpon.

"_Halo?_"

"Ini aku."

"_Ada apa?"_

"Kau sakit? Kau tak seko…"

"_Aku di sekolah."_

"Terus kenapa ga…"

"_Aku ga mau ketemu lagi."_

Lalu bunyi konstan telepon yang terputus terdengar oleh Gaara.

"Kenapa dimatikan sih? Aku kan belum selesai ngomong!" Gaara setengah berteriak frustasi. Ingin dibantingnya ponselnya. Namun dia masih sayang ponsel, dirungkannya niatnya itu.

Gaara lalu berdiri setelah melirik jam di tangannya. Merasa Ino tak kan datang lagi kali ini di tempat mereka biasa makan siang, atap, Gaara lalu memutuskan untuk pergi. Karena memang dentang lonceng sudah menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai lagi. Sebelumnya Gaara mengirim pesan pada Ino. Gaara lalu memasang dasinya sambil berjalan. Menuruni tangga dan menuju divisi junior high.

.

Ino duduk gelisah di bangkunya. Dia tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Gaara. Dia sudah memutuskan itu. Meskipun tak bisa dipungkirinya bahwa Ia masih penasaran pada Gaara dan ingin meminta penjelasan dari Gaara. Apa maksudnya selama ini. Apa dia benar hanya mau main-main saja dengan Ino. Lalu ciuman itu, maksudnya apa. Berbagai pertanyaan berkelabat di benak Ino. Dia kesal. Jelas. Karena Gaara tak jujur padanya. Dan lagi, Ino mengkhianati prinsipnya sendiri kalau benar Gaara itu siswa junior high kan. Ino benar-benar pusing. Dia tak bisa bohong juga kalau dia benar-benar menyukai Gaara. Baru kali ini ada yang benar-benar menyukai Ino seperti Gaara.

Ponsel Ino berdering tanda pesan masuk sejurus dengan dentang lonceng pertanda waktu istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Diraihnya lagi ponselnya melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan. Serta merta matanya membelalak kaget ketika melihat isi pesan itu,

'Kau ga peduli pada fotomu?'

Singkat saja. Dari Gaara. Dan isinya ancaman pula. Ino naik darah. Marah. Kesal.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu." Desis Ino tiba-tiba. Dan dia berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ino-pig, kau kenapa?" Sakura yang kaget hanya memasang wajah heran memandang sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana tidak kaget, dari tadi Ino hanya diam dan tiba-tiba setelah menerima pesan, parasnya barubah menyeramkan begitu.

"Setelah mematahkan hatiku kau masih menerorku?" Ino menggebrak mejanya juga. Wajahnya memerah marah dengan dahi mengernyit.

"I-Ino?" Sakura tambah bingung melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Sakura benar-benar tidak tau kenapa Ino sekarang.

"Aku harus bilang padanya!" Ino berteriak dan sejurus kemudian berlari ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bengong.

"Eh, Ino! Sudah bel masuk!" Sakura berusaha mencegah namun Ino sudah berlari di luar kelas.

'Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Tak peduli dia siswa junior high sekalipun. Selama dia benar-benar jujur menyukaiku. Tidak peduli bagaimana dia!' Ino berteriak dalam hati. Dia dengar Sakura berusaha mencegahnya tadi. Namun dia sudah bertekad untuk meluruskan masalah ini dengan Gaara apapun risikonya. Jadi Ino pun berlari saja keluar dari kelasnya dan terus turun ke divisi junior high.

Ino berlari terus menuruni tangga menuju divisi junior high. Agak terengah-engah namun dia tetap berlari sepanjang koridor yang sepi, karena memang seluruh siswa sudah di kelas mereka masing-masing. Ino berlari terus mencari kelas delapan dua. Tempat terakhir dilihatnya Gaara keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Lalu ketika tiba di depan kelas delapan dua, Ino menggeser pintunya keras-keras dan berteriak bertanya pada siswa di sana,

"Apa ada yang namanya Sabaku Gaara?" ujarnya pada seluruh kelas. "Hey, jawab! Mana Sabaku Gaara?" ujar Ino keras pada anak-anak di sana.

Kelas jadi hening. Seluruh mata menatap Ino dengan takjub. Bagaimana tidak, di tengah pelajaran begini datang seseorang yang menginterupsi dan berteriak-teriak dari pintu kelas. Konsentrasi siapa yang tidak buyar coba? Mereka hanya melihat dengan penuh tanda tanya pada Ino.

Keheningan pecah, "Gaara-san dia siapa?" ujar seorang anak berambut pirang cerah.

"Baka Naruto! Bilang Gaara-sensei." Seorang anak lain berambut cokelat menegur anak tadi.

"Kiba, dia kan sepupuku, biar saja." Bisik Naruto, anak berambut pirang cerah itu.

Ino terdiam. Terpaku di depan pintu begitu saja, ketika dia bertemu pandang dengan Gaara. Gaara juga tak kalah kaget. Dia, yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas itu kaget juga didatangi Ino. Sampai dia tak bisa bergerak. Sama seperti Ino. Kapur di genggamannya jatuh ke lantai. Patah begitu saja. Iris jade-nya di balik kacamatanya itu terbeliak tak percaya.

Ino membelalak tak percaya, 'Apa? Dia seorang Sensei?' ucapnya dalam hati. Tangannya refleks menutupi mulutnya yang membuka keheranan.

"Maaf!" teriak Ino kemudian. Ino lalu berlari meninggalkan kelas itu secepat mungkin. Malu. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Gaara…

"Ino!" Gaara berteriak memanggil Ino. Namun Ino tak menggubrisnya dan terus lari.

Gaara bermaksud mengejar.

"Sensei, kalau sensei pergi akan kami laporkan pada kepala sekolah lho." Ujar seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut panjang.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengejar Ino di depan pintu kelas delapan dua itu, "Aku ga peduli. Dia adalah cinta-bertepuk-sebelah-tangan-ku selama bertahun-tahun." Ucapnya pada seluruh kelas. Seluruh kelas membelalak tak percaya, kaget, terpesona, tersipu, berbagai ekspresi tercermin di wajah anak didik Gaara itu.

Gaara lalu berlari meninggalkan kelasnya dan mengejar Ino.

'Apa itu? Seorang guru? Kami-sama sedang mempermainkanku kah?' Ino terus berlari sampai dia berbelok di tangga dan naik menuju lantai atas.

"Ino!" Gaara berteriak memanggil Ino. Ino mendengarnya dan menghentikan larinya lalu bersembunyi di tangga itu. Merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding. Dadanya berdebar-debar. Gaara tak dapat melihatnya.

'Sensei? Guru junior high-kah dia?'

"Ino kau di mana?" Gaara memanggil lagi. Ino yakin kalau Gaara sedang berdiri tepat di bawah tangga yang dinaikinya tadi. Ino semakin merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding. Digenggamnya dada kemejanya erat. Ia tak mau Gaara menemukannya.

'Tapi kenapa ga pernah bilang?' batin Ino lagi.

"Ino. Maaf aku tidak jujur selama ini. Tapi tentang aku menyukaimu itu benar-benar dari hatiku yang paling dalam." Gaara yakin Ino ada di dekat situ. Namun dia tak yakin Ino ada di mana. Maka dia berucap saja. Berharap Ino akan mendengarnya.

'Tidak mungkin.' Ino semakin berdebar.

Gaara menghela nafas, "Ino, kau tak mau keluar?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya pelan dan terdengar putus asa.

Ino menggeleng kuat-kuat, 'Tidak! Aku tak akan keluar dari sini.' Tegasnya dalam hati.

Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Kalau tidak, maka kau sudah menerima apapun yang terjadi pada fotomu ini!" ujarnya lantang. Entah pada siapa, namun dia yakin Ino mendengarkannya.

Ino terbelalak kaget. 'Jadi dia belum menghapus foto itu?' Ino tak tahan lagi. Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Hey! Aku sudah bilang supaya itu dihapus kan?" ujarnya dari tangga. Dan dilihatnya Gaara mendongak melihatnya.

Ino lalu menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat. Kesal sekali dia. Alisnya bertaut dan wajahnya memerah marah.

'Kenapa sih dia melakukan hal ini? Padahal aku sudah menyukainya.' Ujar Ino pada hatinya sendiri.

Ino melangkah penuh amarah ke arah Gaara. Tangannya berusaha meraih ponsel Gaara. Namun ketika dekat, ketika jemarinya sudah bisa menggapai ponsel itu, serta merta Ino berhenti. Jemarinya tak jadi menggapai ponsel itu. Wajahnya masih memerah. Kali ini karena malu

"Aku tidak akan pernah menghapus foto ini." Ucap Gaara sambil menunjukkan foto Ino. Bukan fotonya ketika dia dijahili Gaara. Namun fotonya yang sangat imut ketika dia masih kelas tujuh.

Namun Ino masih belum percaya, "Berhenti bercanda!" teriak Ino pada Gaara. Airmata sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Menunggu untuk jatuh.

"Sejak lama…" ucap Gaara pelan, "Aku kelas duabelas saat kau kelas tujuh." Lanjutnya perlahan, dengan masih menunujukkan ponselnya pada Ino.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin kau tak ingat. Waktu itu kau menolakku, Ino." Gaara menutup ponselnya, "Tapi, aku tak pernah berhenti dan mencoba hingga sejauh ini." Gaara memandang wajah Ino yang mulai dialiri airmata, "Maaf sudah menyembunyikannya darimu, Ino." Gaara meraih tubuh Ino dan memeluknya erat. "Kali ini aku jujur. Aku….adalah orang yang mencintaimu sudah sejak lima tahun yang lalu." Gaara terdiam, airmata Ino jatuh perlahan.

Ino menggenggam erat punggung kemaja Gaara. Dia mencintai Gaara bagaimana pun keadaannya kan. Kalau Gaara adalah sensei junior high lalu kenapa? Gaara tidak bohong juga kalau dia tidak suka wanita yang lebih tua. Lalu apa lagi?

Ino memejamkan matanya. Gaara memeluknya makin erat.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.:<p>

yeeeaaa….. udah jadiii…

saya benar-benar deh minta maaf atas ke-ababil-an saya di Heartbreak Library chapter 4, buat teman-teman yang sudah menyemangati dan menampung curhatan saya, saya mengucapkan ribuan terimakasih ya, ada RethaSeieiSeptiKiyo-chan, Yamanaka Chika, el Cierto, moe chan, Charl Louisser, Kara 'Lluvia' Couleurs, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, azalea, vaneela, Yuki Tsukushi dan agustya…

mind to review? concrit? flame? allowed! but not about pair!


End file.
